comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yen Plus Magazine
Yen Plus Magazine is published by Yen Press. Cover price is $8.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Yen Plus Magazine vol. 3 #6: 19 May 2010 Current Issue :Yen Plus Magazine vol. 3 #7: 30 Jun 2010 Next Issue :Yen Plus Magazine vol. 3 #8: Jul 2010 Status Monthly series. Final issue in print will be vol. 3 #9, after which the titles moves to online-only. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Yen Plus Magazine vol. 3 #7 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Yen Plus Magazine vol. 3 #6 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Black Butler, vol. 1' - "Just a stone's throw from London lies the manor house of the illustrious Phantomhive earldom, its master one Ciel Phantomhive. Earl Phantomhive is a giant in the world of commerce, Queen Victoria's faithful servant... and a slip of a twelve-year old boy. Fortunately, his loyal butler, Sebastian, is ever at his side, ready to carry out the young master's wishes. And whether Sebastian is called to save a dinner party gone awry or probe the dark secrets of London's underbelly, there is practically nothing Sebastian cannot do. In fact, one might even say Sebastian is too good to be true... or at least, he is too good to be human..." - WorldCat - ISBN 0316080845 *'Maximum Ride: The Manga, vol. 1' - "Fourteen year old Maximum Ride better known as Max knows what its like to soar above the world. She and all the members of the 'Flock' - Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel - are like ordinary kids, only they have wings and can fly! It may seem like a dream come true to some, but their lives can morph into a living nightmare at any time - like when Angel, the youngest member of the Flock, is kidnapped and taken back to the 'school' where she and the others were genetically engineered by sinister scientists! Her friends brave a journey to blazing hot Death Valley to save Angel, but soon enough they find themselves in another nightmare involving the half-human, half-wolf 'erasers' in New York. Along the way, Max discovers that her purpose is to save the world - but can she?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0759529515 *'Maximum Ride: The Manga, vol. 2' - WorldCat - ISBN 075952968X *'Nightschool, vol. 1' - "Nightschool answers the age-old question: Where do demons get their diplomas? Schools may close for the night and the lights may be off, but the classes still run. The Nightschool is education for a different crowd -- vampires, demons and weirns, a special breed of witches. When Alex, a young weirn, enrolls in a Nightschool to learn what has become of her sister, will she be prepared for what she finds there?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0759528594 *'Nightschool, vol. 2' - WorldCat - ISBN 0759528608 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Yen Plus Magazine vol. 3 #8: Jun 2010 News & Features * 22 Apr 2010 - [http://www.animevice.com/news/follow-up-kurt-hassler-on-yen-digital/4296/ Follow-Up: Kurt Hassler on Yen+ Digital] * 23 Mar 2009 - [http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6646058.html Chmakova’s Nightschool is First In Its Class] * 19 Apr 2008 - Yen Press Announces Titles to Run in Anthology Mag Links *Yen Press - Publisher's Website Category:Anthology Category:Manga Category:OEL Manga